Samantha Rowland
by Lau Blackrose
Summary: - Dices que sigo siendo la misma, pero al mirarme en el espejo es otra quien me devuelve la mirada.  Remus Lupin vuelve a Hogwarts y allí abrirá su corazón. Su deber...proteger a la chica. Una mordedura lo cambia todo.
1. Un hombre huyendo

_¡Hola a todos! Esta historia está ambientada sobre el quinto libro, aunque con algunas variantes mías. El argumento gira alrededor de Remus Lupin y una chica con la que encontrará muchas cosas en común. ¡Disfrutad de esta pequeña lectura! _

_Todo menos lo que sale de mi mente es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Un hombre huyendo"**

- ¡Corra! ¡Rápido! – le apremió la enfermera Pomfrey desde la gran puerta de madera.

Se escuchaban los gritos por todo el pasillo. Apresurado entró en la sala y lejos, en una de las camas un corro de gente aguantaba a una persona que se retorcía. Esa persona era el foco de los gritos histéricos.

- Remus – susurró aliviado el director – Gracias por venir.

- Es un placer poder ayudar.

Remus Lupin se acercó a la cama, y una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos le dejó un hueco para que pudiera llegar hasta la paciente. Era una chica de pelo castaño lacio cubierta de sudor, mordía en ese momento la almohada en la cual reposaba su cabeza, dejando escapar gemidos profundos de dolor. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara pálida, como la de un muerto. Se intentaba escapar de las manos que la aprisionaban, daba patadas y manotazos esquivados por las personas que la rodeaban.

- Haga algo, por favor – le suplicó la mujer de las lágrimas.

Entonces vio el foco del dolor, acercó su mano al hombro de la chica, apartó con suavidad la bata que tenía puesta, dejando solo esa parte al descubierto y observó con una sensación de vértigo la mordedura. Era de un licántropo, estaba seguro. A pesar de la similitud con las marcas de dientes de un humano corriente, él supo apreciar la diferencia fatal. La chica entonces desvió los ojos de algún punto infinito para dirigirlos a Remus. En menos de un segundo paro de pronunciar sonido y permaneció quieta, sorprendiendo a los que la sujetaban con vehemencia. Y se quedó allí, como hipnotizada mirando a Remus. Olisqueó como un animal el aire en su dirección, provocando que la mujer de las lágrimas sollozara con más fuerza.

- ¿Cuánto hace que la han mordido? – preguntó mientras seguía palpando la herida.

- Hace dos horas creo – respondió la mujer – Yo soy su madre. Yo me…me la llevé está mañana para…para, y después ella. Oh por favor, no…

La mujer volvió a sollozar apretando la mano de su hija, que la ignoraba pero que seguía atentamente cada movimiento de Remus. Entonces un hombre consoló a la mujer y saludó a Remus con voz suave.

- Señor Lupin, soy Alfred Rowland. El padre de Sam. Hoy como todos lo años la sacamos del colegio para celebrar su cumpleaños. Solemos pasear siempre por el parque que está cerca de nuestra casa. Se alejó, no nos dimos cuenta. Escuchamos algo extraño, cuando nos acercamos Samantha estaba en el suelo muy asustada, tenía sangre en la ropa…yo corrí hacia ella y entonces lo vi, un hombre huyendo entre los arboles. Como un maldito cobarde. Pensamos que la herida no era tan grave, sería rápido de curar en la enfermería del colegio… nos equivocamos. Cuando llegamos aquí… entonces supimos que…

- Entiendo – le cortó Remus

Samantha abrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido mientras clavaba sus enrojecidos ojos azules en los de color miel de Remus.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó intentando no entrever su lástima por la chica.

- Diecisiete, este es su último año en Hogwarts – dijo la madre.

Cuando abandonó la enfermería acompañó al director hasta su despacho. Allí se sentaron y tras una larga pausa el director suspiró.

- No olvidará este cumpleaños

- Lo pasará muy mal a partir de ahora. Todas las puertas que creía abiertas, se le cerrarán en las narices. Sus amistades, la mayoría le darán de lado, solo unos pocos estarán con ella. Los prejuicios por la ignorancia la destrozarán Albus. Será muy duro.

Escondió el rostro apenado entre las manos, recordando su propio sufrimiento.

- Lo sé Remus. Nadie mejor que tú lo sabe. Por ello quiero, y así lo desean también los padres de la señorita Rowland, que te quedes aquí, en Hogwarts.

- ¿Para ayudarla? – preguntó sorprendido mientras alzaba la cabeza.

- Exactamente. Tú también fuiste una vez mordido, sabes por lo que está pasando…

- Vagamente recuerdo el proceso de cambio – interrumpió Remus.

- Poco importa. Ella necesitará apoyo. Y tú amigo mío se lo darás y le enseñarás todo lo que tiene que saber.

Al volver a la enfermería la chica, Samantha, estaba dormida. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a los padres y se dirigió a la señora Pomfrey que revisaba a la paciente.

- ¿Cómo está?

- La mordedura está cicatrizando muy rápido pero le ha subido la temperatura.

Alargó una mano a la frente de Samantha, la cual esbozó una ligera sonrisa en sueños, y comprobó lo dicho por la enfermera. La cual también en su infancia se dedicaba a cuidarle después de cada luna llena. Por ello le tenía un especial cariño a la señora Pomfrey, nunca le miraba con lástima como él había hecho minutos antes con la chica y siempre le animaba a recuperarse pronto.

- Está cambiando – dijo Remus tras inspeccionarle la herida.

- ¿Por qué se siente tan tranquila con tu presencia? – preguntó Pomfrey mientras limpiaba el sudor de Samantha con un paño.

- Sabe que soy un licántropo, al menos una parte de ella.

- ¿Le dolerá mucho, señor Lupin? – preguntó la madre acercándose – Las transformaciones en… en esa cosa.

- Julia, Sam no es una cosa – reprendió su marido con enfado.

Julia miró hacia otro lado incómoda. No podía evitar pensar que su hija estaba desapareciendo con el paso de las horas, dejando una cáscara vacía que sería ocupada por una bestia, por un monstruo. Alfred se pasó una mano por el cabello canoso con cansancio y miró a su hija.

- ¿Duele? – preguntó él dirigiéndose a Remus.

¿Qué podía decirle? Cuando él mismo seguía sintiendo pavor, a pesar de los años, por las noches de luna llena. Por el dolor de la transformación, la impotencia al ver que tu voluntad es sometida por una bestia con sed de sangre, por el miedo de provocar un daño irreparable en la vida de otra persona. Simplemente asintió, no quería asustarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

La noche llegó pronto para Remus, el cual no había notado el paso de las horas. Había estado ocupado controlando el estado de la chica junto a la señora Pomfrey. No entendía el por qué no la trasladaban a San Mungo, quiso hacer la sugerencia pero supo que no debía inmiscuirse en el asunto. Además conociendo a Albus estaba seguro de que había hecho tal propuesta y los padres se habían negado, o tal vez solo uno de ellos. La gente actua siempre mal cuando teme el que dirán y Remus sospechaba que esa era la razón.

Samantha respiraba tranquila, se había dormido tras dos horas más de sufrimiento. Su temperatura aunque aun elevada había descendido un grado y el color había vuelto a sus mejillas. Remus se sentó sintiéndose muy cansado en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de ella, observó que Julia se había dormido también recargando todo su peso en su marido, el cual tenía los ojos tan abiertos como una lechuza y el único movimiento que hacía era acariciar el brazo de su esposa repetidamente con suavidad. Estaban en la cama contigua, en el extremo contrario de donde estaba Remus. Albus hacia rato que se había retirado, no sin antes darle indicaciones a Pomfrey de que le avisara de cualquier cambio en el estado de Samantha.

Le despertaron los gritos de Samantha. Remus abrió los ojos con rapidez y los dirigió a la chica. Aullaba con fiereza mientras se rascaba la reciente mordedura, de la cual empezó a emanar sangre por la brutalidad con la que la chica ejercía presión con la uñas en la piel. Se levantó de un salto y agarró la mano de Samantha para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño.

- ¡Para! – exclamó Remus con dificultad.

La chica se resistía. Los padres se incorporaron de la cama, Alfred intentó ayudar a Remus a contener a su hija. Julia en cambio corrió en busca de la enfermera Pomfrey mientras lloriqueaba.

Pero la ayuda de Alfred alteró más a Samantha. Se revolvía con más energía, tanto que propino un puñetazo en dirección a la cara de su padre, el cual no pudo esquivar a tiempo. Cayó en el suelo con el labio partido, sangrando gota a gota, manchándose la túnica. Julia llegó en ese momento con la enfermera y soltó un gemido de sorpresa al ver a su marido.

- Oh dios mío – dijo angustiada agachándose junto a Alfred – Pero qué te ha hecho.

- No es nada – respondió sin darle importancia

Pomfrey se acercó a ayudar a Remus pero este se lo impidió.

- Será mejor que no la toques – dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo los brazos de la chica contra la cama con esfuerzo.

Estaba prácticamente encima de ella. Samantha seguía gritando, manchaba las sábanas blancas de color rojo con su sangre, que seguía brotando de la mordedura destrozada por los arañados.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte – le dijo Remus.

En respuesta ella acercó su boca al brazo de Remus y enloquecida le mordió con fuerza, provocando un grito de dolor y sorpresa en Remus. No había ningún peligro de contagio, por supuesto, él ya estaba infectado desde su infancia pero aún así dolía. Consiguió soltarse pero la chica seguía luchando, seguía resistiéndose.

- Samantha escúchame, tienes que relajarte – exclamó Remus esquivando a duras penas otro mordisco.

- Llámala Sam – dijo Alfred ya de pie limpiándose la sangre – Le gusta.

Y así lo hizo Remus.

- Sam, tranquila – le dijo con suavidad.

Pareció volver a la realidad, alzó sus ojos azules y miró al hombre que se encontraba encima de ella. Dejó de luchar pero las lágrimas surgieron de forma inesperada en el rostro de Samantha.

- Me duele – susurró ella – Me duele mucho.

- Lo se, por eso tienes que dejar que te administremos un calmante. Además tenemos que curar la herida de tu hombro, te has hecho daño – le respondió Remus mientras dejaba de aprisionar a la chica.

Ella asintió postrada en la cama.

- ¿Tú estás bien Remus? – le preguntó en voz baja Pomfrey cuando fueron a coger la poción y el ungüento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te ha mordido – le señaló la rotura de la ropa que indicaba que los dientes de la chica habían tocado directamente la piel – Me he llevado un gran susto.

- Estoy bien, además… ya sabes que en mí, nada más puede cambiar – bromeó mientras cogía del armario un vendaje.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiré el segundo. ¡Así que ya sabéis! Un beso a todos._

_Como todos sabemos los personajes, exceptos los creados por mí, son producto de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_


	2. Si eran tres, ahora son dos

**Capítulo 2: Si eran tres, ahora son dos.**

El sol le daba en la cara, sentía su calor. El piar de los pájaros llegaba a través de la ventana y escuchaba el murmullo de la actividad mañanera. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad del día y la visión de la enfermería de su colegio se presentó ante ella. Algo confusa se intentó incorporar pero un dolor agudo en su hombro la detuvo, se llevó la mano hasta ese punto y se sorprendió al notar que tenía una especie de vendaje rodeándolo. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie más en la gran habitación y sin embargo aun podía escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Hola?

La única contestación que obtuvo fue el ligero eco de su propia voz. Intentó moverse de nuevo muy despacio, para no provocar otra vez esa desagradable sensación, pero volvió. Menos intensa que la primera vez pero seguía siendo molesto. Soltó una maldición y volvió a tocarse el hombro. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía ella en la enfermería? Pregunta estúpida, seguro que era por su hombro. Entonces, ¿cómo se había hecho esa herida? Y sobre todo ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Samantha no recordaba nada, las últimas imágenes que seguían intactas en su mente, le decían que se había ido con sus padres a celebrar su cumpleaños. Fueron al cine, a ver una comedia. Después comieron en un restaurante italiano que le encantaba desde que era pequeña y luego dieron un paseo por el callejón Diagon, dónde sus padres le regalaron un hermoso colgante, por el cual había estado suplicando casi medio año. Pero los sucesos posteriores se volvían turbios en su memoria, parecían como si fueran un sueño que intentaba recordar, algunos trazos conseguía retenerlos pero no hilaba ninguno de ellos, no les encontraba sentido.

Bostezó y entonces se percató de que tenía una especie de bata, la típica que se suelen dar a los pacientes en un hospital.

- Pero que…

Cansada de no saber lo que estaba pasando, ignoró el dolor tirante de su hombro y se levantó de la cama. Con dificultad logró encontrar el equilibrio al ponerse en pie. Un mareo repentino la atacó y tuvo que sujetarse a una silla que tenía al lado para no caer. Estuvo unos segundos así antes de seguir andando. Notaba el frio del suelo de piedra con sus pies y eso le provocó un escalofrió.

- Debería seguir en la cama señorita – dijo una voz.

Samantha se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada al personaje de un cuadro, que la miraba con reprobación.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confusa.

- Ha pasado una mala noche, debería volver a meterse en la cama.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Acaso está sorda? – le preguntó el hombrecillo arrugando el entrecejo con enfado - ¡Vuelva a la cama!

- No grite – le dijo ella molesta y entonces susurró para sí – Estúpido cuadro parlante.

El hombrecillo del cuadro ofendido, puesto que había escuchado el comentario de Samantha, le dio la espalda. En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando escuchar la voz jovial de una mujer y de otras dos personas menos entusiastas, que a ella se le hicieron muy familiares.

- No se preocupen, ya ha pasado lo peor. Samantha estará en pie en menos de lo que se dice quiddich – rió la señora Pomfrey.

- Y tanto – comentó la susodicha llamando la atención de las tres personas.

Alfred con casi el corazón en un puño se acercó en dos grandes zancadas hasta su hija y la abrazó.

- ¡Ay, papá! – exclamó Samantha con una mueca – Que estoy convaleciente.

- Perdona, perdona hija – dejó de abrazarla pero le agarró la cara con suavidad - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si hubiera intentado montar a un dragón – bromeó ella – Papá suéltame las mejillas, que estamos en público.

Alfred ya de mejor humor dejó a su hija, la cual empezaba a ponerse roja de la vergüenza. Samantha miró a su madre. Julia la miraba de arriba abajo con una expresión que no podía descifrar, no se había separado de la enfermera Pomfrey, la cual si sonreía al verla allí.

- Mamá – la llamó Samantha.

Julia la miró indecisa, parecía su hija. Físicamente era idéntica, hasta su forma de hablar y comportarse. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a acercarse a ella. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces pidió una disculpa y salió de la enfermería con prisa. Samantha sorprendida dirigió una mirada de incomprensión a su padre. Alfred respiraba agitado con el rostro sombrío.

- Papá, ¿qué le pasa a mamá?

Pomfrey la miró con pena, y le insistió que volviera a la cama para seguir descansando. Aunque Samantha no quería, al final tuvo que dejarse llevar. Entonces Alfred salió de la sala, y Samantha supuso que sería para buscar a su madre. Pero cuando su padre volvió no lo hizo con Julia sino con el mismísimo director Albus Dumbledore y con… ¿Remus Lupin? ¿Pero no se había ido hacía ya dos años? ¿Qué pintaba él en el colegio? Estaba segura de que no daba clase, ya que el puesto de Defensa ese año lo tenía Dolores-que asco da-Umbrigde. A no ser que se hubiera puesto enferma. Pero de todas maneras tampoco tenía sentido que estuviera allí, en la enfermería, donde ella era la única paciente.

Alfred se acercó y cogió con delicadeza la mano de su hija, que estaba posada sobre su vientre. Samantha sonrió vacilante, no entendía nada y así lo hizo saber.

- Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo importante – le susurró a su padre – Buenos días señor.

- Buenos días señorita Rowland – le respondió Dumbledore junto al otro hombre – Espero que recuerde a un antiguo profesor suyo, el señor Lupin.

- Si, claro – asintió ella y dirigió su mirada hacia Remus, sintiéndose algo rara – Profesor Lupin.

El aludido le devolvió el saludo desviando su mirada a cualquier parte menos en ella. Los dos hombres se acercaron a la misma altura que Alfred y entonces allí su padre le apretó con fuerza la mano que tenía sujetada.

- Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas – le habló con voz suave.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, no sé como llegué aquí, ni que me pasó.

- Verás cariño – inseguro dio una mirada a Dumbledore, el cual le asintió con gravedad – Ayer cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños fuimos a ese parque que te gusta tanto y...

Samantha como petrificada escuchaba el relato de los sucesos del día anterior. Asustada se soltó de su padre y dirigió su mano al hombro. Su herida era una mordedura, de un hombre lobo. Inconscientemente miró a Remus, el cual la observaba intensamente. Alfred sollozó mirando el rostro de Samantha, que perdía el color a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Y entonces cuando todo terminó, el director habló recordando a la chica que estaba presente.

- Contará con el apoyo del miembro docente, señorita Rowland. He dispuesto junto a sus padres, un tutor que la ayudará en esta difícil transición. No debe preocuparse.

Incrédula miró a su director. Puede que fuera el mago más poderoso e imponente que ella conocería jamás pero no creía que podía estar hablando en serio. Tenía que estar bromeando.

- ¿Qué?

- El señor Remus Lupin ha venido expresamente a Hogwarts para ello y...

- Quiero estar sola – declaró a media voz.

- Sam no... - Alfred intentó tocarla pero ella se apartó bruscamente.

- No quiero ver a nadie – giró su cara para no ver sus rostros – Quiero que se vayan.

- Hija...

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡A nadie! - cogió un jarrón que tenía en la mesa auxiliar a lado de la cama y lo arrojó contra el suelo - ¡Fuera!¡Fuera!

Dumbledore le envió un mensaje significativo a Remus y entonces agarró con una fuerza impropia de un anciano al señor Rowland , el cual se deshacía en lágrimas contemplando la visión de su hija. Y lo sacó de la habitación. Samantha escuchó la puerta al cerrarse y a la enfermera Pomfrey exigiendo al director saber que eran esos ruidos. Eran los de Samantha que se había levantado de la cama y descargaba su furia con la mobiliaria de la enfermería. Cogió una almohada y la partió a la mitad, las plumas la envolvieron. Apartó la silla que tenía a un lado de un empujón y entonces rompió una de las cortinas que daban provacidad a los pacientes. Rompió y rompió hasta que acabó llorando desconsolada en el suelo. Sentada intentaba limpiarse el rostro de lágrimas, las cuales no le dejaban ver mientras seguía sollozando.

Entonces unos brazos cálidos la rodearon, y a pesar de no verle algo en ella le decía que era su antiguo profesor. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y se dejó arrullar. Remus acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Samantha con una de sus grandes manos mientras con la otra la agarraba ligeramente de la cintura. El susurro del hombre llegó hasta Samantha, igual que el murmullo del agua al correr en un riachuelo. Le inspiraba tranquilidad, no lo que le decía, sino el timbre de su voz. Varonil y algo ronca pero pacífica.

- Lo siento – dijo gimoteando – Estoy manchando su... su túnica.

- No importa - contestó Remus apoyando el mentón en Samantha.

- Debo parecer ridícula, he destrozado la enfermería.

- Nada de eso, yo también hice algo parecido cuando me enteré.

- ¿En serio? - levantó la mirada y ambos clavaron sus miradas - ¿Cuándo le pasó?

Remus titubeó. Nunca había sido muy detallista con nadie a la hora de hablar de su infancia, de su terrible maldición. Y hacerlo ahora se le hacía difícil.

- Olvide la pregunta, no es de mi incumbencia – susurró ella al notar la tardanza.

Cuando iba a separarse del hombre, este de lo impidió. La mantuvo junto a él, entre sus brazos.

- De eso hace ya mucho tiempo, sucedió antes incluso de entrar en Hogwarts.

- Tengo miedo, profesor – le confesó la chica limpiándose la cara – Quiero despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Ahora entiendo porque mi madre no se ha acercado a mí... soy un monstruo.

- Samantha sigues siendo tú, no eres un monstruo. Además eso significaría que yo también lo soy. ¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

- No – contestó ella con rapidez deshaciéndose del abrazo para poder mirarle cara a cara – Claro que no es un monstruo, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- No puedo evitar sentirme así. Ojalá pudiera quedarme encerrada aquí por siempre.

Remus compuso una media sonrisa en su rostro y ayudó a Samantha a levantarse. Entonces se quedaron de pie, uno en frente del otro mirándose. Ella tenía la nariz ligeramente colorada y los ojos azules también los tenía enrojecidos. Él tenía una zona de la túnica húmeda a causa de las lágrimas de Samantha.

- ¿Puede avisar a mi padre? Quiero disculparme con él, no debi...

Él la interrumpió con un ademán de las manos. Y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. Entonces Samantha aprovechó para irse al pequeño baño que había en el fondo de la sala. Se lavó la cara con el agua helada y se miró en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, el pelo revuelto, la cara desprovista de color sin contar su nariz de payaso, que seguía de color rojo y sus ojos azules... un momento. Se acercó más al cristal e intentó que la luz del pequeño cuarto diera directamente en sus ojos, en ese instante se dio cuenta de un pequeño cambio. Tenían un raro reflejo gris, como plata líquida.

- No es para tanto, no te asustes – se dijo ella intentando consolarse – Nadie lo notará.

Se quitó el vendaje con lentitud lanzando numerosos quejidos al final, puesto que la gasa se había pegado a la piel por la sangre. Observó en el reflejo el rastro que había dejado el licántropo en ella, aunque inflamado podía ver las marcas de dientes y unas finas heridas que parecían arañazos. Y entonces sintió la necesidad de seguir llorando y sus ojos no se hicieron de rogar.

- ¿Sam? ¿Estás bien? - la voz de su padre la llamaba.

No lo estaba.

- Si, ya voy – exclamó ella y se volvió a echar agua en la cara.

Se secó con una de las toallas y salió del cuarto. Alfred esperaba en mitad de la sala, con el rostro desfigurado por la angustia, él también tenía la pinta de haber llorado. No quería hablar del tema y su padre entendió el mensaje silencioso pues solo la abrazó. Samantha sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima al entrar en contacto con su padre. No la rechazaba, aun siendo...un monstruo.

Pero seguía sintiendo una espina clavada y así lo demostró mirando hacia la entrada de la enfermería.

- ¿Y mamá?

- Tu madre está fuera – respondió Alfred dejando de arroparla entre sus protectores brazos – Está deseando verte...

- Pero no ha entrado – dijo ella intentando contener el temblor de su voz – Lo desea pero no quiere verme.

- Sam no es eso.

- Entonces explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo - suplicó.

- Hija, para tu madre resulta muy duro todo esto...

- ¡Para mí también! - gritó Samantha.

- Sam, ya sabes que tu madre se ha criado entre muggles. No está tan habituada al mundo mágico como yo, con sus virtudes y defectos. Le cuesta aceptar este accidente.

- Quiero verla, quiero que me mire a la cara. Quiero que venga – le exigió a su padre.

- Sam por ahora...

- Papá quiero ver a mamá – volvió a repetir.

- Sam no...

- ¡Ahora!

- ¡Samantha! - Alfred alzó la voz exasperado – He dicho que no, no te sigas comportando como una niña malcriada.

Dolida le dio la espalda a su padre y corrió hacia el baño. Se encerró a pesar de las llamadas de su padre. Sollozando se sentó en una de las esquinas y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. ¿Por qué no la entendía?

- Sam abre la puerta.

No recibió contestación.

- No me obligues a usar la varita, Sam.

Y así estuvo un rato más pero no llegó a usarla. Samantha escuchó sus pasos alejándose a través de la puerta. Minutos más tarde escuchó a la señora Pomfrey reprendiendo a su padre y la voz tranquila de su profesor.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre? - preguntó Pomfrey incrédula – La pobre chica está pasando por un suceso traumático y usted consigue que salga huyendo.

- Intentaba explicarle...

- Por Merlín, no tiene que explicarle nada. Simplemente...

- Poppy, lleva al señor Rowland y a su mujer al despacho del director – interrumpió Remus – Ahora me reuniré con ustedes.

Samantha esperó hasta estar segura de que su padre se había ido. Entonces abrió la puerta y tras el umbral estaba él, sonriendo de una manera que a ella le pareció muy confortable. Arrepentida bajó la mirada y se abrazó con inseguridad.

- Soy una estúpida.

- ¿Y eso? - esquivó a la chica y entró en el baño – No creo que lo seas, recuerdo tus buenas aptitudes en mi clase.

- ¿Me recuerda? - preguntó sorprendida – Pero si somos un montón de alumnos... bueno eso ahora da igual. He dicho estúpida profesor, no tonta.

- Ah, claro. Perdona, un pequeño error.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Samantha abrió la boca y dudosa la volvió a cerrar, pero Remus se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi madre no quiere verme. ¿Le ha dicho a usted algo?

- No - respondió él con pesar.

Ella se recargó en una da las paredes y se deslizó lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Remus la imitó y se sentó frente a ella.

- Es un poco rara.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó confuso él.

- La situación. Sentados en el suelo de un baño.

- He participado en situaciones más insólitas. Aunque he de reconocer que nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿No? Yo suelo hacerlo mucho, sobre todo cuando las situaciones me superan. Siento la necesidad de huir pero nunca llego lejos, ya ve... estoy en un baño.

- No está mal para empezar -bromeó Remus sacando una sonrisa a la chica – Algún día tendremos que buscarte en otros países.

- Otros países... siempre he querido ir a Italia.

- ¿Por qué Italia?

- ¿Por qué no? Es un lugar como otro cualquiera para empezar a viajar.

- ¿Nunca has salido de Inglaterra?

- Jamás, ni por placer ni por una mísera boda. No tengo mucha familia, a parte de mis padres.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Soy hija única, aunque de pequeña le rogaba a mis padres por una hermana. Supongo que me gustaba la idea de ser la mayor. Aunque mis amigos dicen que no es tan divertido como lo pitan.

- Yo también soy hijo único, entiendo lo que dices.

Cuando Remus llegó al despacho de Albus, los padres de Samantha estaban enzarzados en una discusión. Albus se mantenía en silencio, como un mero espectador mientras Alfred rojo de furia le gritaba a su mujer. La cual mantenía una posición rígida y una mirada gélida.

- Ponte como quieras, no lo haré – se negó en rotundo Julia.

- Es tu hija, por merlín.

- ¡Esa no es Samantha! Mi hija murió en el momento en que esa bestia corrompió su cuerpo.

- Señora Rowland... - intentó hablar Albus de manera conciliadora pero fue interrumpido.

- Le pido que respete esta conversación, señor – le dijo Julia con altivez – Son cosas de familia, no debería inmiscuirse.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio, pero miró durante un segundo al recién llegado.

- No lo haré dado que no tengo experiencia en este tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, al haber contratado al señor Lupin como el nuevo "tutor" de su hija, es responsable de todo cuanto suceda a ella. Os dejaré a solas para que podáis hablar.

- Yo no necesito hablar con él – respondió Julia antes de que el director se fuera de su propio despacho – Esto es una locura. Señor Lupin le doy la libertad para hacer lo que crea apropiado con...ella pero además de eso, no tiene mi permiso para decir nada al respecto sobre mi decisión.

- Pero yo si se la doy Julia – dijo Alfred poniéndose al lado del profesor – Él sabe por lo que estamos pasando, puede explicarnos todo. Deberías escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

- Haz lo que quieras pero yo no...

- ¡Señora Rowland! - exclamó Remus cansado – Compórtese y acepte mi ayuda.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? - preguntó Julia contrariada levantándose del asiento – Las personas como usted no deberían...

- ¿Personas como su hija?

- Ella ya no es mi hija. Es un... monstruo como usted.

Para tranquilizarse Remus tuvo que respirar varias veces profundamente. No le molestaba que dijera que él era un monstruo, llevaba toda su vida escuchando comentarios similares y peores que ese. Lo que no soportaba es que hablara así de Samantha. Era una chica encantadora que no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado. Dejó a un lado el creciente enfado que nacía en su cuerpo y fijo con seriedad sus ojos miel en Julia.

- Esta afección solo aparece una vez al mes. Solo una noche, unas pocas horas en las que ella desgraciadamente nunca podrá tener el control de sí misma. Puede ser peligrosa para el resto de las personas, no se lo niego. Pero bajo un control nunca lamentará ningun accidente. El resto del mes será la misma Samantha a la que ayer llevaron a celebrar su cumpleaños. ¿Entiende lo que digo?

- Perfectamente – contestó Julia.

- Entonces, ¿irás a verla? - preguntó Alfred con esperanza a su esposa.

- No puedo.

Y aunque Remus intentó explicarle de todas las maneras posibles que Samantha seguía siendo una persona, su hija, Julia rebatía lo que decía.

- Ya no es mi hija. Tenía la esperanza de que esa cosa no la infectara, pero ahora... Samantha ha desaparecido para siempre.

Alfred vio marchar a su mujer, la cual no volvería a pisar Hogwarts nunca más, con decepción. No esperaba eso de Julia, no pensó que la mujer de la que se había enamorado y con la que había formado una familia fuera capaz de un acto tan cruel. Abandonar a Samantha.

Cuando al entrar en la enfermería Alfred vio a su hija, mirando impaciente tras él, esperando la presencia de otro cuerpo en la habitación, sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo.

Samantha no necesitó más que el rostro de su padre para comprenderlo. Era la típica expresión que ponía tras una pelea con su madre. Y ello significaba una cosa. Julia no entraría por la puerta a darle un gran abrazo y a consolarla, como siempre hacía por las noches cuando tenía una pesadilla.

Derramó lágrimas silenciosas antes de caer rendida. Una parte de su corazón se ha había roto y tuvo la certeza de que nunca funcionaría igual que siempre.

Siguió durante una semana más en la enfermería, con las constantes visitas de su padre y de su antiguo profesor. Hasta que llegó el día en que puso un pie fuera del que había sido su refugio, su muro protector contra la realidad. Alfred abandonó Hogwarts en contra de sus deseos, aunque sabía que no podía seguir allí, se sintió mal al dejar a su hija. Samantha vistió el uniforme con los colores amarillo y negro que caracterizaban a su casa y se dirgió a las bodegas. Allí era donde estaba la sala común de Hufflepuff. Samantha estaba nerviosa, hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos. ¿Y si lo notaban? Ese pensamiento no hizo más que aumentar sus nervios, tanto que tenía la impresión de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Sam? - preguntó una voz sorprendida.

Era Amy, su mejor amiga.

- Hola - saludó con timidez.

- ¿Solo hola? ¿Ni un abrazo? - se acercó a Samantha en dos zancadas y la estrujó cuanto pudo - Tonta mira que enfermarte de esta manera. Una semana me has dejado sola con el idiota de Samuels.

- Lo siento, no lo tenía planeado - dijo Samantha mientras lograba despegarse de Amy.

- No será tan fácil compensarme , aunque te dejaré mis apuntes. Da gracias de tenerme como amiga.

- De momento - murmuró Samantha.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Amy girándose.

- Nada - sonrió ella siguiéndola.

Para desgracia de Samantha era un martes. Tenía que reincorporarse a su vida normal y no creía tener la suficiente voluntad para llegar hasta el final del día. No dejaba der ver en los pasillos miradas extrañas dirigirse hacia ella, la acosaban. Se sentía desnuda y pensaba a cada momento que todos sabían su secreto. Amy en cambio parecía no darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Samantha, pues no paraba de parlotear sobre la semana perdida.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la primera clase alguien tapó los ojos a Samantha. Sobresaltada le dio un codazo a quien lo había hecho, recibiendo como respuesta un quejido familiar.

- ¡Ay! ¡Sam! ¿Estás loca o qué? - se sobó el chico en el estómago.

- Lo...lo siento - se disculpó Samantha tras darse la vuelta - Eric no quería...

- Pues si llegas a querer... Da igual. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien - respondió Samantha entrando en la clase.

Eric dirigió una mirada confundida a Amy.

- ¿De verdad está bien?

- Eso dice - respondió Amy encogiéndose de hombros - Vamos dentro Samuels, antes de que nos quiten puntos por tu culpa.

- Que agradable eres - ironizó Eric siguiéndola.

* * *

_Gracias a todo por leer. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review Helen Nicked Lupin. Un beso a todos._

_¡Otro capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo._


	3. Luna llena

**Capítulo 3: Luna llena**

Samantha no podía concentrarse en su poción. Notaba al profesor Snape dando vueltas como un buitre alrededor suyo. Sabía que él conocía su condición. Solo un par de los profesores eran conscientes de su cambio, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall. El director le había aclarado el por qué solo ellos lo sabían y no su jefa de casa, Pomona Sprout. En resumen le expuso que era peligroso para ella, cuanto menos lo supieran mejor.

Por ello desde el primer momento notó un cambio en el comportamiento del profesor que infundía terror en los alumnos de Hogwarts. Snape nunca detuvo su atención más de cinco segundos en Samantha, en todos sus años de estudio en Hogwarts. Cuando Samantha entró en la clase los ojos oscuros de Snape la siguieron. Samantha se encogió en su asiento, la intimidaba, su mirada la quemaba.

- Poción de la verdad, comúnmente conocida como veritaserum – dijo Snape caminando entre las mesas - ¿Quién me puede decir algo útil sobre esta poción?

Como de costumbre todos se miraban unos a otros. Apostando sobre quien tendría el valor suficiente para contestar. Entonces Eric alzó la mano y Snape le indicó con un gesto brusco de cabeza que podía hablar.

- Obliga a aquel que ingiere a decir la verdad – respondió.

- He dicho algo útil señor Samuels, el nombre en sí ya proporciona esa información. Hasta un trol podría comprenderlo, veo que usted no.

Amy dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Samantha y Eric apretó los puños bajo la mesa con furia. Snape siguió con su paseo hasta detenerse a un lado de la mesa de Samantha y Amy, esta última borró de golpe su sonrisa y fingió estar concentrada en su libro.

- ¿Y usted?

Samantha cerró los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte. Odiaba las preguntas de Snape. Nunca contestaba bien, siempre fallaba algo. Para él cualquier respuesta estaba incompleta y por ello era incorrecta. O lo decías todo o no decías nada. Era simple para Samantha.

- No – susurró ella rehuyendo el cara a cara con Snape, mirando a un punto de la pizarra la cual contenía los pasos a seguir de la poción – No lo sé señor.

- Ya veo – dijo mientras sus ojos la escrutaban de arriba a abajo - ¿Harris?

Amy sobresaltada dejó un libro al lado. Snape esperaba una contestación suya, y aunque no lo notó especialmente interesado en su persona, puesto que no dejaba de observar esporádicamente a Samantha, quien escondía su cara entre los mechones de su cabello, contestó a la pregunta.

- El veritaserum proporciona al individuo la incapacidad de esconder la verdad. Su uso está regulado por el Ministerio de magia, al ser una poción extremadamente peligrosa. Pero a pesar de ello es fácil protegerse de ella con un sencillo...

- ¡Harris! - exclamó Snape encrispado y asustando a la chica - ¿En qué clase está ahora?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Amy desconcertada y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por la interrupción de Snape – En pociones, señor.

- Entonces hábleme de la poción.

- Pero yo...

Samantha le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa. Amy cerró la boca y respondió a la risa poco disimulada de Eric con una mirada altanera. Snape respiró tan profundamente que Samantha pudo escucharlo, parecía intentar tranquilizarse. Giró la cabeza en su dirección y le vio allí, de pie a su lado taladrándola con la mirada. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?

Durante el resto de la clase se sintió incómoda. Tenía la sensación de ser una bestia enjaulada cuyo propósito era ser observada hasta la saciedad, Snape le producía esa incomodidad. Y aunque tenía ganas de levantarse y gritarle que parara de mirarla, que era verdad, que ella era en realidad una bestia, un monstruo... Siguió sentada. El miedo a ser descubierta, el miedo a saber la crueldad de sus pensamientos ganó la partida.

Fue la primera en salir de la clase. O mas bien huir de ella. Sin esperar a Amy ni a Eric.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Amy tocando su frente.

- ¿Por?

Samantha alejó la mano de su amiga.

- No has comido nada – señaló la chica a su plato.

Era verdad, solo había jugueteado un poco con las verduras. Bebió un pequeño trago de zumo de calabaza y observó como Eric hablaba con su novia Marta. Tenían las manos enlazadas, y él acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de ella.

- Dais asco – comentó Amy arrugando el rostro.

- Envidiosa – contestó Eric.

- Por favor, ¿envidiosa yo? ¿De quién? ¿De ti?- preguntó con sorna – Sigue soñando.

Eric ignoró a Amy, y se despidió de su novia que tenía que volver a su mesa, puesto que era una Gryffindor. Un pequeño roce de labios que provocó un pensamiento muy poco común en la cabeza de Samantha. ¿Podría besar? ¿O jamás volvería a sentir ese contacto? Sentir los labios de alguien en su propia piel, sentirse amada... ¿Volvería a experimentar algo de eso? No sabía si su condición le permitía ese tipo de cosas, tan comunes antes... tanto como el respirar.

Tuvo que esperar hasta el final del día para poder escaparse del castillo y correr. Corrió hasta la cabaña del guardabosque, las ventanas iluminadas por la chimenea, de la cual salía un humo grisáceo, guiaban sus pasos. Tocó con firmeza dos veces la puerta y le abrió él. Remus Lupin le regaló una sonrisa suave y con un saludo dejó que pasara.

- ¿Quieres té?

- No gracias, profesor.

Con timidez se sentó en una de las sillas de la casa y Remus la imitó, sujetando una gigantesca taza.

- ¿Por qué aquí? - preguntó Samantha tras dar un vistazo a la pequeña casa del guardabosques - ¿Y Hagrid?

- Si es por él... no te preocupes. Nos ha dado el permiso para reunirnos aquí cuando y cuanto queramos.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Si – respondió Remus tras llevarse la taza a los labios.

- Ah. El castillo...

- No puedo entrar más en el castillo – declaró Remus con tranquilidad – No quiero causar problemas a Albus con los padres de los alumnos, además con Umbridge por aquí... no es conveniente que yo me pasee libremente por los pasillos.

De repente una figura peluda se movió en el suelo y entonces Samantha se percató de que había un perro. El perro de Hagrid. El cual se levantó y tras desperezarse agitó la cola con entusiasmo. Se acercó a Samantha y empezó a olisquearla.

Asustada miró a su profesor, ¿Y si sabía que ella era peligrosa? ¿Y si la mordía?

- Fang es manso, no te hará nada – respondió Remus como si supiera lo que pensaba Samantha – Además que yo recuerde...nunca he tenido problemas con los animales. Más bien lo contrario.

- Ya. Le creo, pero prefiero tenerlo lejos de mí.

- Está bien – concedió Remus mientras apartaba a Fang de ella - ¿Cómo te han ido las clases?

- ¿Me preguntará eso cada vez que nos veamos?

- ¿Tú siempre me contestarás con una pregunta? - replicó él divertido.

- Bien, como siempre – se encogió de hombros y siguió observando al gran perro – Nada fuera de lo habitual.

Remus bebió otro sorbo de su té. Sabía que mentía. Por supuesto que mentía. Al fin y al cabo él lo había hecho, miles de veces. A su familia y a sus amigos. No solo era cuestión de no preocuparlos, era por la compasión. La compasión era algo que se le hacía insoportable, lo detestaba. A pesar de que en ocasiones, él no podía evitar sentirla por otros. Remus sabía que frente a su afección existían dos tipos de personas, las que te odiaban y las que te compadecían.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? - inquirió ella molesta.

- Y volvemos a lo mismo. No contestes con una pregunta Sam – le respondió Remus sin perder la calma.

Samantha se sentía dividida. Por una parte deseaba contarle todo lo que pensaba, sobre ella, sobre su futuro o la asusencia de este. Pero no podía. No le salía. Era incapaz de abrir la boca y gritar. Gritar para liberar la frustración que sentía. Gritar para ser libre, para desahogarse. Sentía la necesidad de llorar, llorar y llorar hasta ahogarse en sus lágrimas. Pero no podía. Confiaba en su profesor más que a nadie en ese momento, y sin embargo solo sonrió.

- Lo intentaré.

- Bien.

Por la ventana Samantha podía ver las estrellas brillar. No había ningún rastro de nubes en todo el cielo. La brisa era fresca, pronto llegaría el invierno. La luna iluminada le recordó a un faro, en medio de un océano. La luna. Nunca le había dado importancia a la luna. Hasta hacía poco, hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Miró a Remus de arriba a abajo. Era un hombre no muy alto, de pelo castaño claro con algunas canas, sus ojos de color miel también tenían ese reflejo que ella misma un día se notó en el baño de la enfermería. Aunque no del mismo color, por supuesto. Era un reflejo dorado. No siempre se podía apreciar a simple vista y sin embargo para Samantha era fácil de ver. Cuando Remus le dio clase en su quinto año ese detalle pasó desapercibido para ella y para todos. Y ahora ese reflejo siempre le acompañaba, lo veía en sus ojos en cada momento.

Samantha no conocía su edad, pero en general por su físico no podría tener más de 40 años. En diversas zonas de su cuerpo parecía tener cicatrices, algunas antiguas y otras más recientes. Vestía siempre de manera humilde, tal vez no era de los más pobres pero seguro que no nadaba en la abundancia. Samantha estaba segura que ese hecho era por su condición. ¿A ella también le pasaría eso?

- ¿Has acabado? - preguntó Remus medio recostandose en la silla.

Samantha torció el gesto confundida. Remus suspiró con los ojos cerrados, daba la sensación de que de un momento a otro se dormiría.

- ¿Qué nota he sacado en el examen? - quiso saber él sin siquiera moverse.

- ¿Perdón?

- Has estado mirándome durante cinco minutos, sin casi parpadear – se burló sin malicia.

- Si que he parpadeado – replicó Samantha sintiendo la cara arder.

- Claro. Yo te creo – comentó y después susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica escuchara – Mentirosa.

A veces, solo a veces tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Samantha resopló disgustada pero dispuesta a ignorar su último comentario. Quería hablar de algo más serio con él.

- Mañana es luna llena – dijo controlando el temblor de su voz.

Remus abrió lentamente los ojos. Samantha se retorcía un pequeño mechón entre los dedos. Parecía tranquila pero Remus casi podía oler la ansiedad de ella.

- Lo sé. No tienes de que preocuparte, yo estaré contigo – le dijo sonriendo con calidez.

A Samantha le encantaba esa sonrisa. Desde aquel día en el que su mundo dejó de girar como el del resto. Desde que despertó en una pesadilla. Remus era el único que la confortaba, su protector contra su bestia interior. La cual nacería en el día de luna llena, para nunca irse, hasta su muerte.

- La última vez no me explicó bien eso de la poción que tomaremos.

- Cierto – asintió Remus – Adormirá la agresividad del instinto animal dejando un margen para que no cometamos alguna locura.

- ¿Cuánto de grande es ese margen?

- Bastante como para no dañar a nadie. Pero al día siguiente los recuerdos nunca son claros.

- ¿Y qué hace un licántropo en luna llena? ¿Aullar? - preguntó con sorna.

- Por supuesto – dijo Remus con seriedad – Siempre hay que aullar, este asunto no te lo tomes a la ligera.

Samantha sin quererlo y por la sorpresa dejó su boca totalmente abierta. El gesto de incredulidad y los ojos abiertos como platos. Samantha se dio vergüenza así misma, solo de pensar en una versión de ella (mucho más peluda) correteando a cuatro patas por el bosque prohibido aullando, mientras miraba a una gran esfera luminosa.

Remus se levantó y se agachó frente a Samantha. Con una de sus grandes manos y empujando con suavidad la parte inferior de su rostro, cerró su boca. Los labios de ella quedaron unidos. Samantha dejó su fantasía a un lado y miró fijamente a su profesor. Sus ojos seguían brillando pero con un matiz pícaro, y su media sonrisa se burlaba de ella.

- Tonta, no lo decía en serio – susurró con su voz ronca.

- Pues no ha tenido gracia.

- Oh, ya lo creo que si – asintió Remus alejándose de ella y recogiendo las tazas sucias – Si hubieras visto tu cara.

Odiaba a Remus Lupin. Samantha fijó en su nuca la furia que sentía. Al principio parecía encantador, un hombre educado, con un punto estricto pero siempre amable. Y aunque era así a Samantha le tomaba el pelo a todas horas.

- ¿Quieres una galleta? - le ofreció con una sonrisa.

Samantha no dudó un segundo. Las galletas eran de chocolate, y a ella le encantaba. Además su profesor le estaba regalando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Le gustaba verle así. Sonriente. Le había visto en ocasiones con la mirada perdida, algo triste. De vez en cuando suspiraba profundamente y a Samantha le recordaba mucho a su abuelo George. Cansado de vivir, sin la abuela de Sam, había suspirado de la misma forma hasta su muerte. ¿Estaría Remus también algo cansado de la vida?

- Gracias – le respondió Samantha cogiendo una de las galletas.

Cuando su lengua entró en contacto con la galleta de chocolate, Samantha tragó casi sin masticar y en su cara el asco quedó patente. Con lo que quedaba de galleta en la mano y alejándola de su rostro, le increpó a Remus.

- ¿Qué clase de galleta es esta? ¿Demoníaca? - preguntó retóricamente – Es asquerosa. Profesor, haga un favor a todos y no cocine más.

- Oh, pero si yo no las he hecho – comentó inocentemente – Son de Hagrid ¿están malas?

Samantha como respuesta le tiró la galleta a la cabeza. Remus sintió el golpe y con sorpresa miró a Samantha. Entonces en su cara se transformó y se acercó a la chica, lentamente, como un depredador que caza a su presa. Samantha levantó las manos con rapidez.

- Me rindo – declaró ella.

- Ni lo sueñes.

Y como dos crios se persiguieron por la pequeña cabaña, intentando no derribar los muebles del guardabosque. Entonces Remus la atrapó, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó en peso mientras Samantha se resistía y daba patadas al aire.

- ¡No! - exclamó ella.

- Tú te lo has buscado – le dijo con dificultad él.

Fang comenzó a ladrar acompañando a los pequeños gritos de Samantha. Remus consiguió llevarla hasta la cama y entonces la soltó. Pero no la dejó escapar.

Samantha sintió los dedos de Remus en su costado, provocándole cosquillas. Entre risas, le suplicaba que parara. Pero Remus no lo hacía. Casi encima de ella, la torturó hasta que se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y seguros.

Hagrid abrió la puerta de su casa. Respirando entrecortadamente y mirando hacia las dos personas que había dentro, las cuales se habían quedado completamente quietas.

- ¿Estáis bien? He escuchado gritos y a Fang ladrando.

Samantha y Remus se miraron con diversión. Entonces Remus se incorporó y ayudó a Samantha a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de la naturaleza extraña de la situación, Samantha no se sintió incómoda. No veía extraño lo que acaba de pasar con su antiguo profesor. Ya que podía considerarlo a esas alturas, un amigo.

Hagrid miró entonces su bandeja y con entusiasmo se dirigió hacia sus invitados.

- ¿Os han gustado las galletas?

Fang aulló en ese momento. Remus asintió con seriedad y Samantha... bueno ella prefirió no contestar y eso que sabía la respuesta.

No quería levantarse de la cama. Tenía preparada una excusa para sus amigos, una cuartada como una delincuente. Tenía clases. Pero no quería abrir los ojos. Deseaba retroceder en el tiempo, pero desgraciadamente no tenía ningún giratiempos en su poder. Era el día de su primera transformación. La primera de muchas.

Temía el dolor. El miedo de que llegara la noche. Definitivamente preferiría seguir soñando. Samantha Rowland, una chica normal y corriente. Una bruja con una capacidad mágica aceptable pero jamás extraordinaria. Quería volver ser así. No quería ser una bestia.

- Sam despierta.

Déjala. Deja que siga soñando.

- Llegaremos tarde a desayunar Sam – canturreó su amiga en su oreja.

Cuando abrió los ojos su amiga la esperaba a un lado. Perfectamente peinada y vestida con el uniforme de Hufflepuff.

En el comedor dominaban las caras somnolientas pero a pesar de ello, la alegría y las charlas inundaron la sala durante el desayuno. Samantha comió como todos los demás, pero su mente estaba lejos de aquellas mesas, lejos de sus amigos.

Eric no dejó de observar a Samantha mientras cada tres segundos respondía a los comentarios sarcásticos de Amy. La conocía desde el primer año en Hogwarts y nunca había estado así. Tan callada, tan cerrada. Desde el día anterior, tras su vuelta de la enfermería, no se comportaba como su mejor amiga. Era una extraña para él.

- ¿Sam? -llamó inseguro Eric.

Como si de una gran esfuerzo se tratara los ojos de Samantha le enfocaron.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

- Si...llevas un rato ausente – comentó Amy y le guiñó un ojo - ¿Es por algun chico?

- No seas ridícula – respondió ella pensando por un segundo en su profesor – No hay ningún chico.

- Que decepción. Pues ya es hora de que busquemos uno las dos. El hecho de que el feo haya conseguido antes pareja que nosotras...me mata.

- ¡Eh! No soy feo – protestó Eric quitándose el pelo rubio de la frente – Soy bastante mono, ¿no?

Samantha giró los ojos con diversión. Eric no podía considerarse el chico más guapo de Hogwarts pero no era para nadie desagradable a la vista.

- Si te comparamos con una mandrágora puede, aunque la verdad no empatas de milagro – le respondió Amy.

- Aunque vuelvo a repetirme...

- ¿Cuando no? - preguntó Amy al aire interrumpiendo a Eric.

Eric frunció el entrecejo molesto.

- Como iba diciendo... - miró inseguro a Amy esperando que esta abriera la boca para soltar algun comentario, pero no lo hizo – Estás celosa.

- Pero eso nunca me lo has dicho – le respondió Amy ladeando la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar si era cierto.

- Es verdad – corroboró Samantha – Creo que la palabra era... envidiosa. Si. Le has dicho que es una envidiosa.

- Bueno, que mas da. Lo que importa es que lo eres. Tienes celos de mí. Está claro. Saco mejores notas que tu...

- ¡Vamos! Solo en algunas asignaturas – aclaró Amy.

- Tengo más amigos...

- Unos cabezas huecas todos – señalizó ella.

- ¡Amy! - protestó Samantha fingiendo indignarse.

- Menos tú Sam – le concedió su amiga dándole un codazo cariñoso – Samuels, el día que sienta envidia de ti espero que me encerréis en las mazmorras de por vida... o hasta que la locura se cure por si sola.

- Prometido – aceptó el chico - ¿Alguna compañía en especial? Snape, ¿quizás?

Samantha había conseguido olvidarlo, ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta. Pero con el paso de las horas el momento llegaba. El sol caminaba lentamente por el cielo, queriendo ocultarse tras el horizonte. En ese momento la luna llena se liberaría y Samantha comenzaría su condena.

La última clase pasó con rapidez. Se levantó de la mesa, sin querer hacerlo realmente. Vocalizó algunos monosílabos mientras Amy parloteaba sin parar, como siempre hacía. Eric se había corriendo a ver su novia Marta. O eso había entendido Samantha por su amiga.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Amy se dedicó a acabar las tareas que habían mandado los profesores durante todo el día. Samantha sabía que no podría concentrarse, así que simplemente se quedó frente a la chimenea, sentada en uno de los sillones, mirando arder la madera.

La sala se oscurecía poco a poco hasta que de repente, como por arte de magia, las antorchas se encendieron de una misma vez. Asustada observó el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes. Quedaba poco para el anochecer. Maldiciendo su estupidez salió corriendo de la sala común de Hufflepuff, ignorando la llamada de su amiga Amy.

Podía ver el sol aun. Pero le quedaba poco tiempo. El frío la envolvió al salir del castillo, tropezó un par de veces por el camino y en una de ellas acabó en el suelo. Dolorida se levantó sintiendo un escozor en la rodilla, pero no tenía tiempo de saber qué era.

Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid respirando con fuerza, cansada. Abrió la puerta y dos hombres se giraron a verla. Tragó saliva al ver a Snape, el cual parecía impaciente por irse de allí. Remus avanzó hacia Samantha.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó preocupado.

Remus le quitó con suavidad un poco de tierra de la mejilla y se la enseñó.

- Me he caido – respondió ella sacudiendo la falda.

- Con dos pies izquierdos era probable que pasara – criticó Snape.

Samantha agachó la cabeza incómoda y entonces, al hacerlo, vio sangre corriendo desde su rodilla a la base de su pierna. Remus también se había dado cuenta.

- Estás sangrando – dijo sorprendido.

- No se va a morir por un rasguño, Lupin – gruñó Snape alzando dos vasos llenos – Se acaba el tiempo.

- Tienes razón – asintió Remus – Samantha, esta es la poción Matalobos.

- ¿La hace el profesor Snape? - incrédula miró a su profesor de pociones el cual respondió con otra mirada desafiante.

- Es una poción muy difícil, no puede dejarse en manos de cualquier incompetente. Además los ingredientes son caros, mucho más de lo que tus padres podrían costear – le dijo con crueldad a Samantha tras pasarle los vasos a Remus.

Antes de darse cuenta, la puerta se había cerrado. Snape había salido por la puerta, dejándolos solos. Samantha cogió el vaso que le ofrecía Remus. Para cuando Remus había acabado de beber la poción, ella seguía observando el líquido.

- Sam, pronto será de noche – la apremió.

- ¿Quién paga esto? - quiso saber ella.

- No hay tiempo Sam.

- Por favor, quiero saberlo – pidió.

Remus suspiró pero no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella.

- Albus.

Agarró con fuerza el objeto de cristal, antes de llevárselo a los labios. Le debía mucho a su director. ¿Podría pagarle en esta vida por ayudarla?

Casi corriendo de nuevo cambiaron de lugar. Allí no se transformarían, a pesar de que sabía que a Hagrid no le disgustaría tener a dos licántropos transformados en su cabaña. La llevó hasta la casa de los gritos, la cual muchos creían que estaba embrujada. Pero era una leyenda de Hogsmeade en cierta medida falsa. Era cierto que la casa había sido habitada por algo, y ese algo era Remus, durante su juventud.

Remus cerró con magia la única salida que tenían. Habían llegado a ella a través del sauce boxeador, tal como le había explicado Remus a Samantha durante toda la semana.

La llevó a una habitación la cual también cerró por precaución.

- Al transformarnos nuestra fuerza física se ve multiplicada – le explicó Remus mientras ojeaba su reloj .

- ¿Cuánto queda? - preguntó Samantha.

- Un par de minutos, la próxima vez tienes que llegar antes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, simplemente se me pasó. Estaba descansando y cuando me quise dar cuenta era tarde... ¡Oh! ¡No!

- ¿Qué?- preocupado se giró hacia la chica.

- Soy una tonta. No le he dicho nada a Amy, ni a Eric. Se me olvidó con las prisas. Ahora estarán muy preocupados, se preguntarán dónde estoy. Y cuando vean que no vuelvo a la sala común para dormir... ¡Que tonta!

- Me lo supuse, sabía que esa cabecita tuya se olvidaría – negó con la cabeza divertido – Así que yo mismo hablé con Albus para que te disculpara ante tus amigos. Estás terriblemente enferma, y por supuesto no saldrás huyendo de Pomfrey hasta que estés completamente recuperada

Samantha suspiró. Se sentía por una parte aliviada. La habitación estaba completamente destrozada, pudo incluso notar en la pared marcas de arañazos. Serían de su profesor. Pasó siete años entrando y saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Cuánto queda? - volvió a preguntar esta vez temblando.

Tenía miedo.

- No mucho – respondió el hombre con voz suave - ¿Lo notas?

- ¿El qué?

Pero pronto sintió un retortijón. Asustada. La cara la sentía de pronto muy caliente. Estaba tan asustada. El pulso se le aceleró. Remus se acercó a ella. Su piel se estiraba dolorosamente. Se agarró con fuerza al hombre. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con fuerza, agitado. Tenía miedo.

- Remus – pronunció a media voz.

- Estoy aquí Sam.

No estaba preparada. Los huesos cambiaban provocando un dolor agudo y punzante en todo el cuerpo. Samantha gritó. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de Remus. Él no pareció darse cuenta.

- Remus – gimió.

- Pronto pasará – susurró el hombre conteniendo su propio dolor.

Ambos acabaron separados. Y mientras que Remus se mantenía en pie durante la transformación, Samantha se retorcía en el suelo. Respirando con dificultad, sus costillas habían empezado a cambiar de tamaño. Samantha miró horrorizada como en su mano las uñas eran sustituidas por unas garras. Escuchó un golpe a su derecha. Un gran lobo de pelaje oscuro, distinto a todos los que había visto Samantha en su vida, la rodeaba olisqueándola. Antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, el reflejo dorado en los ojos del lobo la acompañó.

La loba despertó sintiendo la presencia de otro ser en la habitación. Incorporándose se mantuvo alerta. Sus orejas captaron un crujir del suelo y de un salto giró hacia ese punto, enseñando los dientes. El macho sin amedrentarse siguió sentado. Él era más viejo, tenía más experiencia y fuerza. Una hembra joven no era rival para él. El lobo bostezó y le dio la espalda. La loba ladeó la cabeza y lentamente se acercó para olerle. Con precaución. El macho la dejó hacer. La loba movió la cola entusiasmada, conocía su olor. El lobo era de su propiedad, su protector en la manada.

Jugando le mordisqueó la oreja al macho, y este la apartó con su pata. Pero ella volvió a insistir. El lobo se irguió para asustarla y prevenirle de que no siguiera molestándole. La loba agachó las orejas y retrocedió unos pasos.

El lobo acabó por arrepentirse y pidió disculpas lamiendo la cara de la hembra. Ella se dejó. Le gustaban sus atenciones.

Antes de dormir, aullaron juntos. La loba y el lobo se abrigaron mutuamente durante toda la noche, hasta los primeros rayos de sol.

* * *

_Se acabó, hasta la próxima semana. ¡Muchas gracias __Bechan in wonderland__! intentaré seguir tu consejo. Espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo. Un beso a todos._


End file.
